Gangplank/historia
Historia | 1:Skórka = Straszny Gangplank | 2:Skórka = Gangplank Minuteman | 3:Skórka = Gangplank Żeglarz | 4:Skórka = Ołowiany Żołnierzyk Gangplank | 5:Skórka = Gangplank z Oddziałów Specjalnych | 6:Skórka = Sułtan Gangplank }} Krótsza Gangplank to równie nieprzewidywalny co brutalny, samozwańczy król plądrowania. Rządzi w Bilgewater za pomocą mieszanki strachu, przemocy i sprytu. Śmierć i ruina idą jego śladami wszędzie tam, gdzie się uda. Jego niesława i fatalna reputacja sprawiają, że sam widok czarnych żagli na horyzoncie wpędza w panikę nawet najtwardszych morskich wilków. Dłuższa Równie nieprzewidywalny, co brutalny, samozwańczy król łupieżców znany jako Gangplank, rządzi Bilgewater dzięki połączeniu strachu, przemocy oraz sprytu. Tam, gdzie się udaje, sieje śmierć i spustoszenie. Jego reputacja sprawia, że na sam widok jego czarnych żagli nawet najodważniejsze załogi wpadają w panikę. Gangplank, po tym jak wzbogacił się przez żerowanie na szlakach handlowych, zyskał wielu potężnych wrogów. W Ionii naraził się zabójczemu Zakonowi Cienia przez złupienie Świątyni Wyszczerbionego Noża. Plotki głoszą, że sam Wielki Generał Noxusu pragnie rozerwać Gangplanka na strzępy, po tym jak pirat skradł Lewiatana, prywatny okręt wojenny i dumę noxiańskiej floty. Mimo że Gangplank ściągnął na siebie gniew wielu osób, nikomu nie udało się doprowadzić go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, pomimo wysyłania za nim zabójców, łowców nagród, a nawet całych flot. Czerpie chorą satysfakcję z faktu, że nagrody za jego głowę są coraz wyższe. Za każdym razem, gdy jego statki powracają do portu wypełnione łupami, przybija listy gończe do tablicy ogłoszeń w Bilgewater, aby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć. Pomimo (lub z powodu) swojej złej sławy i okrucieństwa, Gangplank cieszy się całkowitą lojalnością swojej załogi. Wielu jego zaufanych poruczników zostało sławnymi kapitanami lub okrutnymi przywódcami gangów. Jednakże pozostają wierni Gangplankowi i chętnie staną do walki u jego boku, czemu zawdzięcza swoją potęgę. Niemniej jednak, czasami znajdują się tacy, którzy chcą podważyć jego rządy. Pławi się w takich sytuacjach, ruszając do boju z pistoletem i szablą w ręku, aby przypomnieć wszystkim, że Bilgewater należy wyłącznie do niego. Potężny noxiański kapitan wzdrygnął się i upuścił swój topór, gdy Gangplank przebił go kordelasem. Krew trysnęła z jego wytatuowanych ust, gdy wypowiadał nieusłyszane przekleństwo. Gangplank uwolnił swoje ostrze, uśmiechając się szyderczo, i popchnął umierającego na pokład. Jego ciężki pancerz wydał głośny huk przy upadku, a krew zaczęła mieszać się z wodą, która zalewała pokład. Czarny kadłub statku Gangplanka majaczył w górze, gdy oba statki były ze sobą połączone za pomocą haków i lin. Gangplank wyszczerzył zęby, tłumiąc ból – Noxianin prawie go pokonał. Niemniej jednak nie chciał, aby załoga zobaczyła jego chwilę słabości, więc zmusił się do złowrogiego uśmiechu. Odwrócił się, aby przyjrzeć się pozostałym Noxianom, smagany wiatrem i deszczem. Rzucił wyzwanie wrogiemu kapitanowi i po jego zwycięstwie załoga straciła wolę do walki. — Ten statek należy teraz do mnie — ryknął Gangplank, wystarczająco głośno, aby przekrzyczeć wycie wiatru. — Czy ktoś ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? Jeden z Noxian, wielki wojownik z tatuażami kultu krwi na twarzy i odziany w kolczastą zbroję, spojrzał na Gangplanka. — Jesteśmy synami Noxusu — zawył. — Prędzej zginiemy, niż pozwolimy, aby nasz statek wpadł w twoje ręce! Gangplank zmarszczył brwi, a następnie wzruszył ramionami. — Niech będzie — powiedział i odwrócił się plecami. Gangplank zaszczycił swoją załogę złowrogim uśmiechem. — Zabić ich wszystkich — ryknął. — I spalić tę łajbę! Stara Gangplank jest synem przerażającego kapitana piratów Vincenta Mrocznego - najbogatszego i najgroźniejszego pirata na Blue Fame Island. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że życie w luksusach rozpuści chłopca. Nic bardziej mylnego. Dorastanie w Bilgewater nie należy do łatwych i przyjemnych. Piraci nie słyną raczej ze współczucia, a następne pokolenie nie różni się bardzo od poprzedniego. Vincent chciał, by jego syn wyrósł na silnego i odważnego mężczyznę, więc był dla niego wyjątkowo surowy. Już jako dziecko Gangplank był niesłychanie złośliwy, a plotki głoszą, że spał z otwartymi oczami. Dorastający młodzieniec szybko został najbardziej okrutnym i przerażającym piratem w Bilgewater, a jego ojciec nigdy nie czuł się tak dumny z synka, jak podczas jego osiemnastych urodzin. Tego dnia, Gangplank dźgnął swego ojca nożem w plecy i przejął statek Dead Pool. Valoran jest jednak miejscem niebezpiecznym dla piratów. Gangplank doskonale wiedział, że zło czyha tuż za rogiem. Przystań piratów znana jako Bilgewater wkrótce upadnie w następstwie polityki Valoran i Institute of War. Nadeszła kolej na Bilgewater, by wydelegowali do League of Legends reprezentującego ich bohatera. A kto będzie lepszy niż najstraszniejszy pirat? Gangplank ma już wystarczająco dużo siły i poparcia, żeby przyjąć tytuł Króla Piratów. On sam woli jednak zaczekać na właściwy moment i przed powrotem do domu chce zyskać sławę jako bohater. Cytaty Aktualny= ;Przy wyborze * ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * * ;Żart Gangplank wyciąga trzy pomarańcze i nimi żongluje. * * * ;Prowokacja * * * * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * * * ;Prowokując * * * * * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując * * * * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Po użyciu * * * * ;Po użyciu * * * ;Po usunięciu efektu Kontroli Tłumu przy pomocy * * * * ;Po detonacji * * * ;Po detonacji kilku * * * * * ;Po użyciu * * * * ;Po zaatakowaniu * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po kupieniu * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * * * ;Po umiejscowieniu * * * ;W czasie * * * ;Śmiech * * * * |-| Stary= ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * Rozwój Aktualizacja bohatera center|600px Równie nieprzewidywalny, co brutalny, samozwańczy król piratów znany jako Gangplank rządzi Bilgewater, wykorzystując zastraszanie, przemoc i spryt. Tam, gdzie się da, pozostawia za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie, a jego reputacja powoduje, że sam widok jego czarnych żagli na horyzoncie wywołuje panikę pośród nawet najbardziej odważnych załóg.Aktualizacja bohatera: Gangplank Pomimo złej sławy i okrucieństwa Gangplank cieszy się całkowitą lojalnością swoich marynarzy. Wielu z jego zaufanych poruczników zostało sławnymi kapitanami lub okrutnymi przywódcami gangów. Wciąż są wobec niego lojalni i chętnie walczą u jego boku, dzięki czemu Gangplank zbudował w Bilgewater silną armię. Niemniej jednak, czasami znajdują się tacy, którzy chcą podważyć jego rządy. Gangplank upaja się takimi chwilami, ruszając do boju z rewolwerem i szablą w ręku, aby przypomnieć wszystkim, że Bilgewater należy wyłącznie do niego. Na nadchodzące wydarzenie zmieniamy nieco rozgrywkę i wygląd przerażającego króla piratów z Bilgewater. Oprócz zestawu obejmującego kilka wybuchowych interakcji wzbogaciliśmy również historię Gangplanka, aby można było lepiej poznać człowieka, jakim jest Postrach Siedmiu Mórz. Nieprawdopodobne historie lgną do korsarskich królów jak pąkle do okrętów, lecz w Bilgewater fundamentem delikatnej równowagi sił jest wiara ludności w niewiarygodne opowieści na temat Gangplanka. Umiejętności *'' '' **''Co kilka sekund atak wręcz Gangplanka podpala cel, przez pewien czas zadając dodatkowe, nieuchronne obrażenia i zapewniając chwilową premię do prędkości poruszania. Zniszczenie Beczki Prochu powoduje natychmiastowe odświeżenie Próby Ognia.'' *'' '' **''Gangplank strzela do celu, zadając mu obrażenia i nakładając efekty przy trafieniu. Jeśli w wyniku użycia umiejętności jednostka zginie, strzał zapewni mu dodatkowe złoto i zwrot many. Za każdą splądrowaną sztukę złota Gangplank zdobywa srebrnego węża, dzięki któremu może w sklepie ulepszyć Kanonadę.'' *'' '' **''Gangplank zjada dużo cytrusów, które niwelują wszystkie efekty osłabienia i przywracają brakujące punkty zdrowia.'' *'' '' **''Umieszcza beczkę prochu, która może się stać celem ataku Gangplanka lub jego wrogów. Jeśli Gangplank ją zniszczy, beczka wybuchnie, spowalniając wszystkich pobliskich wrogów i zadając im obrażenia obszarowe. Pozostałe beczki w strefie wybuchu będą eksplodować jedna po drugiej. Jeśli to wróg zniszczy beczkę, wybuch nie nastąpi, zostanie mu natomiast przyznana nagroda w złocie.'' *'' '' **''Daje sygnał dla okrętu Gangplanka do strzelenia z armat. Każda salwa zadaje obrażenia magiczne i spowalnia wrogów. Kanonadę można ulepszyć maksymalnie trzy razy.'' ***''Córa Śmierci strzela ogromną kulą armatnią w sam środek obszaru działania umiejętności.'' ***''Podnieś Morale zwiększa prędkość poruszania sojuszników na obszarze działania efektu.'' ***''Strzelać bez Rozkazu zwiększa tempo oddawania strzałów na czas trwania Kanonady.'' center|600px W alei Na Runeterze Gangplank jest wprawdzie morderczym, złowrogim korsarzem, lecz w grze jest oportunistą na całego. Za sprawą nowych zasad rozgrywki Gangplank jest nagradzany za wykorzystywanie wszystkich okazji do udowodnienia swojej siły. W czasie walk jeden na jeden jego bierna umiejętność Próba Ognia uderza z siłą tarana – zadawane przez nią obrażenia odbierają przeciwnikowi ogromną liczbę punktów zdrowia. Dzięki dodatkowemu dopalaczowi prędkości Gangplank może dołączać do szybkich pojedynków i spokojnie z nich odchodzić. Opanowanie metody rozgrywki z Beczką Prochu jest bardzo ważne zarówno dla Gangplanka, jak i jego przeciwników. Gangplank ma większy zasięg niż inni bohaterowie walczący wręcz, a dzięki beczkom prochu może zadawać niewyobrażalne obrażenia – ale tylko potencjalnie. Gdy trafia beczkę prochu, wywołuje eksplozję, zadając znaczące obrażenia obszarowe, a przede wszystkim odnawiając bierną umiejętność. Ci, którzy mają doświadczenie w grze z Gangplankiem, rozstawiają beczki przed planowanymi pojedynkami i potyczkami, aby zmaksymalizować efekt. Ostrożne kontrowanie umożliwi wrogim bohaterom neutralizowanie beczek prochu, co powstrzyma Gangplanka przed wywoływaniem eksplozji i dźganiem rozgrzanym mieczem z zaskoczenia. Walka drużynowa Aktualizacja rozgrywki umocni rolę Gangplanka jako potężnego przeciwnika – potrafi on bowiem przysłużyć się w walce drużynowej z drugiego końca mapy bez konieczności używania czaru przywoływacza. Nacierając samotnie, Gangplank musi zwracać uwagę na otoczenie nawet bardziej niż Shen czy Tryndamere, którzy mogą wykonywać skoki i obroty pozwalające na zwiększenie dystansu między nimi a napastnikami. Choć Usuń Szkorbut zapewnia mu względną ochronę przed ograniczeniami kontroli, Gangplank nie będzie w stanie prześcignąć większości szybkich wrogów bez użycia superumiejętności, chyba że zdoła aktywować odpowiedni bierny efekt. W sytuacjach, w których samotne nacieranie jest mniej korzystne i lepiej jest walczyć drużynowo, Gangplank zyskuje na opracowywaniu strategii i uważnym rozstawianiu beczek prochu. W wielu przypadkach Usuń Szkorbut umożliwi mu ominięcie pierwszej linii walki i zgładzenie podatnych na ataki postaci z pomocą umiejętności Paktujemy?. Gangplank może się bronić przed ograniczeniami kontroli i obrażeniami dzięki umiejętności W lub gromić wrogów za pomocą umiejętności Paktujemy? i zadawanych przez nią obrażeń krytycznych oraz potężnych obrażeń od ciosów w walce wręcz. Wykorzystując srebrne węże zdobywane dzięki umiejętności Paktujemy?, może ulepszać Kanonadę. W zależności od wybranych ulepszeń Gangplank może pomagać przyjaciołom w ucieczce, podejmować próby rozdzielenia wrogiej drużyny lub skupiać ogień na niechronionym celu. Ponieważ ulepszenia się kumulują, możesz nawet zdobyć wszystkie trzy w toku wystarczająco długiej rozgrywki. center|500px Spojrzenie na bohatera – rozgrywka Autor: Statikk Choć rozgrywka w wydaniu Gangplanka jest bardzo ciekawa, brakowało w niej szansy na doskonalenie bohatera i interesujących możliwości kontrowania dla jego wrogów. Nie licząc drobnych optymalizacji, takich jak farmienie za pomocą Paktujemy?, używanie umiejętności Usuń Szkorbut w odpowiednim czasie czy umiejscowienie Kanonady, Gangplank nie posiadał narzędzia, w którego doskonalenie mógłby inwestować. Zastanawiając się nad nowymi zabawkami, jakie moglibyśmy mu dać, skupiliśmy się na najlepszych chwilach, jakie już dane mu było przeżyć. Jeden z tematów pojawiał się w dyskusjach częściej niż inne – kupowanie elementów, takich jak czy oraz możliwość ograbiania wielu wrogów przy jednokrotnym użyciu umiejętności Paktujemy?. W tej aktualizacji do arsenału Gangplanka dodaliśmy wybuchające beczki, co znacznie podkręciło atmosferę na polu bitwy. Nie ma to jak podpalić kilka beczek naraz i zdziesiątkować niczego niepodejrzewających wrogów! left|200px Ilekroć dodajemy do gry nową mechanikę, staramy się uczynić ją interesującą zarówno dla bohatera, jak i jego przeciwników. Ponieważ beczki dają przebiegłemu Gangplankowi dużą przewagę, chcieliśmy się upewnić, że jego wrogowie również będą mieli szansę zrobić z nich użytek, by go pokonać w jego własnej grze. Kiedy Gangplank umieszcza wybuchającą beczkę, przeciwnicy mogą ją zaatakować, aby zapobiec eksplozji – tylko od bohaterów zależy, czy wyścig do beczek zakończy się imponującym wybuchem, czy też jednym wielkim niewypałem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Gangplank zachowa większość swoich cech, które znamy i kochamy, ale dzięki dodatkowym ulepszeniom – będzie bowiem mógł dosłownie ulepszać Kanonadę – bohater ten będzie jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. center|400px Daj nura w śmiercionośne wody Bilgewater i wyrusz w rejs z Gangplankiem, Postrachem Siedmiu Mórz, na PBE! Zajrzyj też na forum rozgrywki i równowagi, aby się dowiedzieć, nad czym pracuje zespół do spraw aktualizacji bohaterów. Stare umiejętności obrażeń magicznych co sekundę oraz zmniejszają prędkość ruchu przeciwnika o 7%. Efekt trwa 3 sekundy i kumuluje się do 3 razy. | Poziomy = }} many | Opis = : Gangplank zyskuje na stałe obrażenia do ataku i prędkości ruchu. | Poziomy = % | Opis 2 = : Gangplank strzela na wiwat, tracąc bierną premię, ale zyskując obrażeń do ataku oraz prędkość ruchu, pobliscy sojuszniczy bohaterowie zaś otrzymują połowę tego. Efekt trwa 7 sekund. 1400 | Poziomy 2 = % }} Dawne ikony umiejętności > Gangplank stare Q.png|Q ( ) Gangplank stare W.png|W ( ) Gangplank stare R.png|R ( ) Dawne portrety cs:Gangplank/Příběh de:Gangplank/Background en:Gangplank/Background fr:Gangplank/Historique sk:Gangplank/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów